In some cases, inconsistencies may appear in data dispersed between multiple entities. For example, a first entity may maintain first data that is inconsistent with second data maintained by a second entity. As another example, the first entity may dispute data maintained by the second entity. When inconsistencies appear in dispersed data, no single entity may have sufficient information to resolve the inconsistent data and, moreover, the entities may be ill-equipped to communicate data among one another. For example, a first entity may be unable to access second data maintained by a second entity, and the second entity may be unable to access first data maintained by the first entity. As another example, the first entity may be unable to access data maintained by the second entity.
In some cases, a third-party system may assist in resolving inconsistent data by collecting data from multiple entities. For example, a third-party system may collect data from each of a first entity and a second entity and, based on the collected data, resolve the inconsistent data. However, current third-party systems provide only limited insights into how a resolution is reached.